yumenikkifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabitsuki
Sabitsuki is a child that was encountered by Madotsuki whilst accidentally crossing through to another dream landscape instead of her own. Sabitsuki sufferes from a medically unrecognised contagious brain-degenerative virus, similar to that of a cancer, which once contracted abnormally grows cells and then causes them to cease functioning, slowly killing the host. It has been labelled as "Rust". It is belived that she sufferes the same condition and shares the same dream landscape as many others (Kaibutsu), but seems to have a somewhat strong immunity against it, delaying it's effects. After being found by Madotsuki, they team up and work together - forming a glimpse of friendship amongst the horror and emptiness of the dream landscape. Friends Madotsuki Possibly the best friend Sabitsuki has had in her entire life, a glimpse of happiness and hope amonsgst the utter pain and horror of her dream landscape. In fact, Madotsuki does so well at making Sabitsuki happy, that Sabitsuki bursts into tears, and smiles for what seems to be the first time in forever. Oreko Though oreko is a mute, he managed to help Sabitsuki's condition by replacing her diseased parts with a machine, including a device which attaches to her head and moniters her brain, obsuring her face with a gas mask like visor. However, the machine fails after Oreko is killed by Uboa, returning Sabitsuki back to her degenarative self. Enemies Kaibutsu Other patients that share the same hospital with Sabitsuki. They and her are all sufferers of the same condition, rust, however the medication they are under, plus the effects of the disease is driving them insane - fortuanatley Sabitsuki has a strong resistance to the disease, hindering (or just delaying) the insanity. In the dream world their faces are simply mutilated and bloodied holes, a symbolic effect representing how the disease is eatingg away their heads. Items Iron Pipe Found in a dark and empty world filled with broken pipes and power poles. Though that such dream landscape was very bare and somewhat safe compared to other parts of Sabitsuki's dream landscape, she managed to pull this pipe from the black earth, and it became a method of self defense, and comfort to an extent Trivia It is theorized that the shape on the title screen of .flow is a very abstract depiction of Sabitsuki herself. If it is to be infered that Sabitsuki, Smile, and Sister are all related the difference in hair color could be a side effect of the "cure" she and the other test subjects were given as all the Kaibutsu's also seem to have white hair as well. It is theorized that Sabitsuki is slowly losing her mind either from the disease or from side effect of her treatments. The Kaibutsu also seem to have lost their mind as well (active chasing ones) or are on the verge of losing them (normal ones that will become active after hitting) which could further link that both Sabitsuki and the Kaibutsu are suffering the same disease/side effects from disease treatments. Sabitsuki didn't fit in much at school and was either widely ignored or made fun of. Support for this theory is that going through the corrupted school Kaibutsu will actively chase you with pipes as they their laughter fills the halls. {C The reason that Sabitsuki doesn't want to leave her room may imply that she is quarentining herself because of a disease that she has.